User talk:Arrogant Bastard/Archive1
Has been moved to Build:E/Mo ER Bonder as per PvX:NAME. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 02:30, 1 March 2010 (UTC) What? Why are you rating something low because it makes PvE "mindless"? —Forget 23:42, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Because its a general build that isn't that great. By mindless I mean it makes people not consider the area or even the profession they are using. They just load an AP caller build.--Arrogant Bastard 23:52, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::That's not how they vet builds here on the wiki. Builds are vetted by their effectiveness. —Forget 00:06, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::So they don't rate builds on how it performs? Its mediocre, hence mediocre rating.--Arrogant Bastard 01:18, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::wurt? "effectiveness" and "performance" are synonyms on gw. — Maf so rational. 02:14, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::What's your point? I said Discordway isn't that effective. Are you missing something?--Arrogant Bastard 02:27, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Your saying in response to his statement suggested that you were distinguishing "effectiveness" from "performance." I was only pointing out they were the same. I couldn't really care less about build ratings, and I don't have any other point. — Maf so rational. 03:21, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I wasn't trying to make such a distinction. I was mostly referring to this part: "That's not how they vet builds here on the wiki".--Arrogant Bastard 03:48, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::ur doing it wrong, hence why ur vote's wrong. l2p discordway.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:26, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Less trolling.--Arrogant Bastard 03:48, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::OMG Relyk is right. Arrogant you have to learn to skill manage first before voting. Yes Infuse ele rocks any monk heal but when it comes to Discord there isn't much better....unless you fail and do it wrong.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 16:51, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::What do you mean by skill manage? And there is plenty better than discordway, especially for melee/physicals. For casters, spiritway is a far better "general" build.--Arrogant Bastard 16:58, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Block Arrogant, I have given you a 3 day ban in response to your recent trolling on different build talk pages. In the future, if you have a personal issue with an admin, bring it up with them on their talk page, through email, or on MSN. Intentionally causing drama may be something that is allowed on forums, but that is not the purpose of this wiki. Also, in the future, please remember that your votes must provide reasoning based on the merits of the build itself. It can't be based on ad hominems of those who run the build. If you check the Recent Ratings link here, you will notice that I commonly remove votes that do not provide valid reasoning. I hope you have a good week, and please contact me through email or MSN if you have any questions about your ban. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:04, 20 April 2010 Physway vote Hey there. Could you please expand your votes reasoning. Currently you've given it a near perfect score, but beyond "it works and most classes can use it" you've not really explained your score. Just a bit about why you think it works well (so "it has fantastic backlines for supporting the physicals so they can stand there taking little damage but dealing a lot out" or something like that, idk). I'm checking other people#s votes so you're not the only one i'm talking to, don't worry =). ~ PheNaxKian talk 00:03, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'll do that next. When you are looking at the other votes, I suggest you take a "close" look at the bashing ones because they don't have a valid point on most of their claims.--Arrogant Bastard 00:19, April 23, 2010 (UTC) removing comments isn't allowed. You can archive though. If you want a hand let me know or ask someone who looks like they may know if I suddenly disappear. ~ PheNaxKian talk 00:58, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :ok was just trying to clean page up. I'll archive--Arrogant Bastard 01:04, April 23, 2010 (UTC)